Identity Crisis
by Ekeae
Summary: Mashiro finds himself again conflicting with his identity. He was sure before, but his new room mate has sent him into a spiral. MashiroxOC M for future chapters.
1. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own After School Nightmare.**

**RandR?**

-FPOV-

When I entered this school, I didn't know what to expect. I was told by my parents that this place would help me. Does that me that I'm going to a mental institution's school? Does that mean that they can't handle me anymore? Does that mean that they don't love me anymore?

Yes. I've heard the whispering. 'He's too skinny,' 'He's got Cutters scars.' 'He's Got a new one today.' I've lived my life like this, why should I change it to please _Them? _How is that going to help _me? _What's the damn point of this place anyway. They all seem happy enough. Then again, I had a façade for a few years too. When will they break like me?

Me? You wanna hear the lowdown on me? You wanna hear My problems. Fine, as long as you don't turn into my old Psychiatrist. Lovely woman she was, but that'll be for another day. As for me, my name is Feyr, 17. I won't bore you with my interests. My worst day? Why would you care about that? I'm not going to tell you anyway.

I share a room with someone named Mashiro. I've been here a while and he's still shy around me, can't figure out why. I think its funny, He looks like he's going to die when ever I change around him. Funny isn't it? As far as I know he's the same age as me, wouldn't he be used to that by now? Apparently not. I laugh. Maybe I shouldn't. What ever.

-MPOV-

I was surprised when I found out I was going to be rooming with someone. I was even more surprised when I saw him. He pulls the men's uniform well, better then me. No, not the time to doubt myself again. Feyr has been here for a few months and I've been doubting myself more and more each day. I haven't been lasting long in the dreams either. No one new has appeared either. Why hadn't Feyr become part of the class? He clearly had his problems. I've stopped him more than once with his blade. There has to be something that made him feel that way, but he hadn't entered the dreams yet, I'm sure of that.

I feel that we've become close friends, but I won't show him my body, I wont change him front of him, though he changes in front of me constantly, and I..I savor that. Wait. Did I just say that? Maybe I am a girl if I think that, or I'm a homosexual. Is it possible for me to be homosexual? I suppose not.

Sou's been really aggravated lately. Is he jealous that I talk with Feyr more then him? What a thought, Sou jealous. Not. He's a jealous creature by nature.

Class is starting soon. I hope I do better this time.

**Thank you for reading. Please keep in mind, I'm only on Volume 6. **


	2. Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own After School Nightmare.**

**RandR?**

-MPOV-

I'm the most recognizable in class. If The Dreams could bee taken out of the class room.. I'd be doomed from reticule. Feyr, he would be to. He entered the class today I'm sure of it. It scared me, how he looked.

---

_Drip…drip…drip…_

Mashiro turned down a long hall way, splashes of blood already dotted the white tile. They were getting at it right away it seemed, looking desperately for a key, a key that was held within someone's body. The key to graduation. He didn't want it. Not yet.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

Mashiro turned around the corner. He spotted someone that he'd never seen here before. Judging by its uniform it was a he. Three beads hung around the figures neck. Despite this he was already splattered with blood, his writs cut wide open. The blood dripping down his forearms and on to the floor. He was sitting on the floor, he seemed to be chuckling to himself. His head turned, he seemed to of heard Mashiro come around the corner. Mashiro took a step back. His sea green eyes meeting Mashiro's. The whites of his eyes where red, covered with blood the dripped into them. His whole face was red with blood, distorting his features.

"Mashiro..?" He asked. He smiled, perhaps because of Mashiro's uniform.

_Feyr… that's Feyr's voice. _"Feyr..?" Mashiro asked.

He laughed, "Didn't think you'd recognize me. I'm pretty beat up." He laughed again. "Hurts too. Not that I mind." Feyr stood, just as someone else came around the corner. Sou. Feyr's lips pursed, as if he was thinking really hard.

"You'll be thinking real hard Feyr." The voice behind the armor hissed. Feyr was sure they were grinning behind the metal. "I suppose you don't know how it works here do you?" The Suit tilted his hand the light catching the metal of his sword, the light flickered again when he swung his blade. A crack filled the air as beads shattered.

"Mashiro!" Feyr yelled, stepping forward as if to catch Mashiro before he fell, his hands were greeted by air and then a sword.

"You can only be saved once."

Feyr's eyes snapped open. He was clutching the curtain that surrounded the infirmary bed. Dazed and panting he sat up, cradling his head in his hands. He jumped hearing a voice beside him.

"Now you know how this class operated." It was the nurse. The one who lead him down here. Feyr's lips grew taunt, he didn't want to do this. What was the point. Despite Feyr's expression the nurse just smiled and stood, leaving his side.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. The Truth

**Sorry It's taken so long ^^'**

**RandR?**

Feyr slowly trudged to his room. He didn't know what to think of what had just happened. After all it was just a dream. Wasn't it? Just a very vivid dream. That's all it was. He trudged into his shared room, collapsing face down on to his bed.

"Feyr?" A voice asked from the corner of the room.

Feyr lifted his head, "Mashiro?" He asked glancing around. He spotted Mashiro in the corner, holding his knees to his chest, looking down.

"You know who I am now." He whispered, still looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Feyr asked confused as to what Mashiro was talking about.

"In the dream… I was… wearing…"

"A girl's uniform, I know. It was just a dream, it doesn't mean anything."

"It's not just a dream. Anyone in the class is shown in their true form."

It took Feyr a minute to wrap his head around what Mashiro had said, "So… Your a girl?" He asked.

"I'm half female, half male." He whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "And, now that you know. You know everything."

Feyr slid from his bed on to his feet. He walked over to Mashiro. "It's nothing to cry about, you can't control how you where born." He whispered kneeling down he opened his arms to Mashiro, offering comfort, which Mashiro took willingly. "Besides, I thought you looked cute."

"You--you think so?" Mashiro asked.

Feyr nodded, "But want ever you chose, you'll always have someone there." Mashiro looked up, he couldn't help but feel safe and protected. But there was something else that swelled up inside of him. There was only one way that he could think of to express that feeling. He lightly touched his lips against Feyr's. Feyr's eyes grew in shock but he did not reject or push him away. He pushed his lips harder against Mashiro's. Feyr felt his body being pushed back, as if to pin him to the floor.

"Mashiro..Not today." He whispered.

**_Thanks for reading Happy Holidays =]_**


End file.
